Profesor Reid
by euphoria814
Summary: Au uniwersyteckie, gdzie Morgan spotyka Reida w całkiem nieoczekiwanych okolicznościach


**tytuł: Profesor Reid**  
 **autor: eu**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **paing: Derek/Spencer**  
 **fandom: Criminal Minds**

* * *

Jest początek roku akademickiego i w zasadzie trzecie zajęcia, gdy Derek orientuje się, że przyszedł dwadzieścia minut za wcześnie. Siada jednak w otwartej sali i zamiera, kiedy zauważa, że przy jednym z indywidualnych stanowisk siedzi jakiś dzieciak. Chłopak może mieć nie więcej niż osiemnaście lat. Jego twarz jest zaskakująco gładka, gdy promienie słońca prześlizgują się po jego profilu. Przegląda podręcznik, błądząc po nim wzrokiem i Derek zaczyna zastanawiać się czy na pewno trafił do odpowiedniej sali.  
Uniwersytet Chicagowski w końcu udzielał także wykładów otwartych dla licealistów, ale raczej nie dotyczyły one podstaw profilowania, na które wybierał się Derek.  
\- Przepraszam? – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej.  
Chłopak początkowo nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.  
\- Czy to zajęcia z Podstaw Psychologii Kryminalistycznej? – spytał i nareszcie został obdarzony jakimkolwiek zainteresowaniem.  
\- Tak. Zaczynają się za dwadzieścia siedem minut – odparł chłopak krótko, zerkając przelotnie za zegarek.  
Derek prawie czekał, że zostaną podane mu również sekundy.  
\- Nie zgubiłeś się? – spytał jeszcze i chłopak spiął się lekko. – Bez urazy. Oczywiście każdy może się interesować Podstawami Psychologii Kryminalistycznej – dodał pospiesznie, widząc, że chłopak zaczyna czuć się nieswojo.  
Ostatnim czego chciał to zrazić do siebie jakiegoś dzieciaka. Możliwe, że nawet źle oceniał jego wiek i chłopak mógł być jakąś świeżynką tuż po liceum, która przeskoczyła college.  
\- Nazwa jest błędna – podjął nieznajomy. – Kryminalny, czyli dotyczący przestępstwa, podczas gdy zajęcia będą jak sama nazwa wskazuje, dotyczyły podstaw psychologii. Na tym etapie psychika i sama analiza obiektu nie różni się niczym od pracy, którą wykonują zwykli terapeuci. W zasadzie jak wskazują statystyki, gdyby policja zawiązała bliższą współpracę z pedagogami szkolnymi i terapeutami dochodziłoby do 13% mniej kradzieży, ale już 74% mniej przestępstw na tle seksualnym – dodał chłopak.  
Derek zamrugał nie wiedząc za bardzo jak ma skomentować te rewelacje. Nie miał też okazji, bo kilka osób weszło do środka, zajmując kolejne miejsca. Will pomachał do niego z rogu sali, więc zabrał ponownie swoje notatki i udał się w stronę przyjaciela.  
Nie odszedł daleko, gdy usłyszał dość specyficzny dźwięk upadających książek.  
\- A kogo my tu mamy? Czy to nie nasz mały mądrala z Nauk Społecznych? – spytał ktoś i Morgan odwrócił się akurat po to, aby zobaczyć jak dzieciak zbiera z podłogi niemożebnie gruby tom, który czytał.  
Chłopak wyglądał na kompletnie skołowanego.  
\- Widzieliśmy się też w przelocie na Wiktymologii – odparł tylko dzieciak i zmarszczył brwi. – Nie mam pojęcia jak to jest połączone z tym, że zrzuca pan moje książki, panie Cartwright.  
Student, o wiele wyższy i starszy od chłopaka, popatrzył na dzieciaka jak na kosmitę. Najwyraźniej spodziewał się strachu, ale ta emocja nie przebiegła po twarzy zaatakowanego.  
\- Ciekawi mnie tylko czy na tych zajęciach też będziesz pupilkiem profesora. Nie wiem z jakiej podstawówki się urwałeś, ale tutaj nie tolerujemy lizusów – ciągnął dalej Cartwright, niby przypadkiem spychając kolejne grube tomiszcze dzieciaka na podłogę.  
W sali zrobiło się naprawdę cicho.  
\- Problem leży w moim młodym wieku czy fakcie, że ewidentnie wyczuł pan różnice pomiędzy naszymi ilorazami inteligencji? – spytał jeszcze chłopak i Derek zaczął zastanawiać się czy dzieciak ma jakikolwiek instynkt.  
Cartwright mógł należeć do drużyny zapaśniczej. Albo jakiejkolwiek innej. To nie miało znaczenia, bo przewyższał dzieciaka. Chłopak natomiast był chudy, niemal nienaturalną szczupłość jego sylwetki podkreślała jeszcze kamizelka i koszula, której nie włożył do spodni. Wyglądał jak typowy kujon i Derek prawdę powiedziawszy nie wróżył mu zbyt dobrej przyszłości, jeśli Cartwright faktycznie zamierzał się go uczepić.  
\- Koleś, daj mu spokój – wtrącił się w końcu Morgan, bo ostatnim czego chciał to bezsensowna bójka.  
\- Rozwali całe zajęcia. Na poprzednich zrobił z nas idiotów – warknął Cartwright.  
\- Dyskusja była otwarta dla każdego studenta. Nie jest moją winą, że jako jedyny nie nadążałeś – odparł dzieciak i kilka osób na sali zachichotało. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że IQ przeciętnego sportowca jest niższe o dziesięć punktów w stosunku do przeciętnego studenta, a trzydzieści dwa procent studentów uczelni znajduje się tutaj na stypendiach sportowych oraz biorąc pod uwagę ilość kierunków oraz uczniów, a także specyfikację, gdy stereotypowo założymy, że Kryminologia jest bardziej męskim kierunkiem, ale także, że studenci stypendiów sportowych mają największe trudności ze zdawaniem egzaminów daje nam to trzy koma dwa sportowca w tej sali – ciągnął dalej chłopak.  
\- Insynuujesz, że jestem głupi? – spytał Cartwright, gdy doszło do niego co powiedział dzieciak.  
\- Fakty naukowe nie mają nic wspólnego z niczym nie popartymi insynuacjami – odpowiedział tamten i Derek poczuł jak jego kąciku ust zaczynają się delikatnie unosić.  
Dzieciak może i nie miał instynktu samozachowawczego, ale na pewno miał jaja. Cartwright wyglądał jakby dostał w twarz, gdy kilka osób, które przyglądały się dyspucie zaczęło otwarcie się śmiać.  
\- Ty mały… - warknął dryblas, chwytając dzieciaka za koszulę.  
Chłopak zawisł kompletnie zszokowany, a potem zamrugał. Derek zobaczył wszystko jak w zwolnionym tempie. Dłoń Cartwrighta uniosła się, więc Morgan wykorzystał ten moment, aby ściągnąć dryblasa na ziemię i wykręcić mu rękę. Nie usłyszał żadnego trzasku łamanej kości, więc pogratulował sobie w myślach, że jednak uważał na zajęciach z samoobrony.  
Dzieciak wylądował na podłodze wciąż zdziwiony. Chłopak jednak pospiesznie podniósł się na nogi i otrzepał spodnie.  
\- Teraz bardzo powoli cię puszczę, a ty odejdziesz na swoje miejsce – powiedział Derek, poprawiając chwyt, żeby Cartwrightowi nie przyszło do głowy nic głupiego.  
Dryblas wycofał się posłusznie, zerkając na nich obu spode łba i Derek po prostu wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Pochylił się, żeby pomóc dzieciakowi zbierać porozrzucane rzeczy i ten uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Dziękuję. Przeważnie zauważam, kiedy grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo. Chyba powinienem był wypić poranną kawę – dodał żartem chłopak.  
\- Wystarczy, gdy nie będziesz wchodził w dyskusje z większymi od siebie, słodki dzieciaku – odparł Derek, widząc, że Will zmienił im miejsca na jak najdalej od Cartwrighta i jego paczki.  
Chłopak zesztywniał i zarumienił się, spuszczając niżej głowę.  
\- Spencer – przedstawił się cicho. – Wolałbym, gdybyś nie nazywał mnie dzieciakiem. Słowo to nijak nie wpływa pozytywnie na budowanie autorytetu – wyjaśnił chłopak… Spencer.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Derek – przedstawił się Morgan spokojnie. – Nie musisz sztucznie wzbudzać we mnie szacunku – dodał, bo sam kiedyś był dzieciakiem i pamiętał jak ważne wtedy było, aby traktowano go na równi.  
Niektórzy zresztą wciąż uważali go bardziej za dzieciaka niż dorosłego, ale teraz przynajmniej starał się zachowywać jak dorosły z wyglądem dorosłego. Spencer nie miał tego szczęścia i zapewne jeszcze przez wiele lat będzie wyglądaj jak licealista. Możliwe, że trudno mu było też uczyć się wraz ze starszymi studentami. Takie różnice nigdy nie były traktowane z przymrużeniem oka przez uczelnianych dupków takich jak Cartwright.  
\- Co studiujesz? – spytał Derek, zerkając na zegarek.  
Wciąż pozostało im dziesięć minut, a Spencer najwyraźniej faktycznie zamierzał zostać z samego przodu sali.  
\- Wziąłem kilka kursów, które mnie interesowały. Nic zobowiązującego – odparł niemrawo chłopak. – A… a ty? – zająknął się.  
Derek wzruszył ramionami, śledząc kolejny tym razem ciemniejszy rumieniec, który pojawił się na policzkach Spencera. Chłopak miał ładne oczy. Lekko zaczerwienione zapewne od czytania, ale przyjemnie brązowe. Ciepłe. Jego matka powiedziałaby, że wyglądają na dobre. A on roześmiałby się, ale jednak coś w tym było. Podobnie jak w nieśmiałości Spencera.  
\- Łatwiej byłoby ci się zaaklimatyzować, gdybyś zaczął ubierać się jak pozostali – zwrócił mu uwagę i chłopak uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.  
\- 'Nie chodzi o to, by być zdrowym, ale o to, żeby nauczyć się żyć z własnymi chorobami*' – odparł Spencer, cytując nie wiadomo kogo. – To znaczy mój strój nie jest żadną chorobą. Raczej przez lata przyzwyczaiłem się, że to najbardziej wygodny… - zaczął paplać i Derek uśmiechnął się, gdy wtrącił.  
\- Na pewno jest ci w tym niezwykle wygodnie. Szczególnie, gdy codziennie w akademiku czekasz godzinę, żeby wyprasować koszulę.  
\- Nie mieszkam w akademiku – odparł Spencer zaskakująco krótko. – I przepraszam cię, ale zostało nam trzy minuty do wykładu, więc sam rozumiesz… - dodał i zagryzł usta.  
\- Jasne. Jeśli Cartwright będzie cię jeszcze niepokoił, po prostu daj mi znać. Postaram się z nim porozmawiać – obiecał uśmiechając się, gdy Spencer zamrugał zaskoczony.  
\- To nie będzie konieczne. Porozmawiam z nim po zajęciach. Możliwe, że faktycznie zaburzyłem tryb wykładów, na których mu zależało – odparł chłopak.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było bezpieczne – zauważył Morgan. – I coś mi mówi, że 'koma dwa sportowca' to to co zostało mu z resztek mózgu po ostatniej imprezie bractwa – zażartował i Spencer zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Doznał jakiegoś urazu? – zmartwił się chłopak na poważnie, a potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, gdy zrozumiał do czego Morgan nawiązuje. – Możliwe, że alkohol zabił już tyle szarych komórek, że trudno mu znaleźć się w sytuacji. I naprawdę przepraszam, ale wykład…  
\- Jasne. Do zobaczenia Spencer – rzucił jeszcze, upewniając się, że chłopak na pewno nie jest niepokojony przez jakieś powietrzne papierowe pociski.  
Cartwright nie należał do najbardziej lotnych umysłów, ale mógłby z łatwością utrudnić komuś życie. Tym bardziej, że wpatrywał się w Spencera z nieskrywaną nienawiścią.  
Will przewrócił oczami, gdy Derek w końcu zajął swoje miejsce.  
\- On jest w ogóle pełnoletni? – spytał jego przyjaciel.  
\- Musi być, skoro tutaj studiuje – odparł Derek, obserwując jak Spencer nerwowo przegląda swoje notatki.  
Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że chłopak miał swój urok. Ewidentnie był inteligentny i na swój sposób zabawny. W połączeniu z niewinnością, która tryskała z każdego pora jego ciała, stanowił doskonały kryptonit przeciwko Derekowi.

Wykładowcy wciąż nie było, dlatego trochę zaskoczony obserwował jak Spencer spojrzał ostatni raz na zegarek i wyprostował się z notatkami w dłoni. Chłopak podszedł do profesorskiego pulpitu i nie bez problemów wyciągnął stamtąd mikrofon, w który lekko popukał, zwracając na siebie powszechną uwagę.  
Ludzie zaczęli szeptać między sobą, ale Spencer tylko mocniej wtulił się w notatki i stanął na środku sali.  
\- Nazywam się doktor Spencer Reid i będę wykładał ten przedmiot – powiedział bardzo powoli chłopak, nie zwracając uwagi na coraz głośniejsze szepty. Derek jak sparaliżowany wgapiał się w Spencera, który kontynuował swoja małą przemowę. – Studiowałem na Uniwersytecie Nevady w Las Vegas, gdzie doktoryzowałem się z matematyki oraz chemii. Mój podwójny licencjat z psychologii oraz socjologii zaowocował licznymi pracami oraz artykułami dotyczącymi analizy behawioralnej, stąd też zostałem poproszony o poprowadzenie tych zajęć. Czy macie jakieś pytania? – spytał szybko chłopak.  
Na sali zrobiło się dość cicho i Derek nie mógł nie zerknąć na pobladłego Cartwrighta. Ktoś z niższych rzędów podniósł dłoń i Spencer skinął w stronę dziewczyny, udzielając jej głosu.  
\- Czy to jest jakiś żart? – spytała studentka i chłopak zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że z powodu mojego młodego wieku mogę nie wydawać się osobą uprawnioną do prowadzenia zajęć, aczkolwiek zapewniam was, że nie są to pierwsze wykłady, które prowadzę. Wcześniej były to wyłącznie gościnne seminaria, ale… - urwał, gdy kolejny student podniósł rękę do góry.  
\- Byłem z tobą na zajęciach, ty tu studiujesz – wtrącił ktoś i Spencer skinął głową.  
\- Pracuję nad moim trzecim doktoratem, stąd też uczęszczam na wybrane wykłady, które są powiązane z przedmiotem moich zainteresowań – wyjaśnił Reid.  
Morgan nie bardzo wiedział jak ma się z tym czuć. W jednej chwili sytuacja zaczęła przybierać kierunek, którego na pewno się nie spodziewał. Spencer chodził po sali odpowiadając na kolejne pytania z coraz większą śmiałością, jakby dopiero nabierał tempa. Widać było, że początkowe skrępowanie gdzieś się tam czai, ale rozluźniał się w miarę, gdy i studenci się oswajali.  
\- W czym się pan doktoryzuje? – spytała kolejna studentka.  
\- Tym razem to filozofia – odparł Reid.  
Nastąpiła kolejna chwila ciszy i Spencer nerwowo przeniósł ciężar ciała z prawej nogi na lewą. Derek dopiero teraz zauważył, że chłopak miał ciut dłuższe włosy, których kosmyki wysunęły się zza ucha, gdy pochylił głowę do przodu. Rumieniec zawstydzenia bardzo szybko powrócił na twarz Spencera, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy czekają na to, co on powie.  
\- Dobrze – zaczął Reid. Derek wciąż w myślach nie potrafił nazywać go doktorem. – Wyjaśniłem wcześniej przed zajęciami, że sama nazwa przedmiotu została mylnie dobrana zapewne przez kogoś kto ma romantyczne tendencje do dramatyzowania. To czym my się zajmiemy, będzie dalekie od kryminalnego, czyli przestępczego. Naszym celem jest przede wszystkim analiza niezidentyfikowanego obiektu, która ma się opierać na faktach. Dotyczyć przeszłości, teraźniejszości i spekulować o przyszłych zachowaniach obiektu – ciągnął dalej Spencer. – Wszystko co macie wiedzieć znajdziecie w podręczniku. Wyszukiwanie niuansów pomiędzy autorami jest zbędne, ponieważ trzymali się oni pewnego schematu i do tych niewielkich różnic w pojmowaniu danych informacji dojdziemy na wykładach. Nie mamy wpisanych zajęć praktycznych, ale chciałbym na nie poświęcić najwięcej czasu, ponieważ tej dziedziny nie pojmiecie, gdy nie zrobimy swoistej burzy mózgów. – Spencer nerwowo podrapał się po karku, jakby czekał na jakieś pytania do tej części.  
\- Co z aspektem kryminalnym? – spytał Derek, bo to właśnie było powodem, dla którego w ogóle z Willem zapisali się na te zajęcia.  
Spencer podniósł głowę i ich oczy spotkały się na tę krótką chwilę. Chłopak zrobił kilka kroków bardziej w lewo, żeby słońce nie świeciło mu w oczy i wyraźnie się rozluźnił.  
\- Z psychologią jest jak ze studnią pełną wody. Nie możesz próbować zamoczyć tylko stóp, gdy pod tobą jest kilkanaście metrów sześciennych ciemnej toni – zaczął Spencer, marszcząc brwi. – Analiza zwykłego obiektu tak naprawdę nie różni się od analizy psychologicznej obiektu przestępczego. Ta dziedzina dopiero tak naprawdę rozwija się, ale wiemy już na tyle dużo, że teraz asystujemy przy ważniejszych poszukiwaniach morderców czy gwałcicieli. – Spencer zrobił głębszy wdech. – Posługując się statystykami dotyczącymi przestępstw w Chicago mógłbym stwierdzić, że co drugi siedzący na sali tutaj nie-biały był zamieszany lub sprawcą jakiegoś – ciągnął dalej chłopak i Morgan zmarszczył brwi, bo Spencer nie wyglądał mu na rasistę. Widział jak inni studenci nerwowo zaczęli kręcić się na swoich miejscach. Latynosów na sali było najwięcej. – Dzięki psychologii i profilowaniu wiemy jednak, że najczęściej to świadkowie oraz ofiary przestępstw w młodym wieku wyrabiają sobie mocny kręgosłup moralny i chcą wstąpić w szeregi stróżów prawa – wyjaśnił dokładnie tym samym tonem i Morgan zdał sobie sprawę, że Spencer raczej nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Chłopak miał tendencję do dość obojętnego podchodzenia do spraw drażliwych, a posługiwanie się statystykami zapewne nie zdobywało mu fanów. Co innego widzieć to na ulicy, a co innego usłyszeć od idealnego białego chłopaczka z Las Vegas.  
\- Naszym zadaniem byłoby zatem znaleźć niuanse. Czy ktoś był świadkiem przestępstwa czy jego ofiarą – ciągnął dalej Spencer. – Rasiści, seksiści i osoby nietolerancyjne, ksenofobiczne nigdy nie dokonają właściwej, pełnej i nieomylnej analizy. Uprzedzenia, które zostały wpojone już we wczesnym dzieciństwie zaburzą każdą ocenę i Afroamerykanin z tatuażami na bicepsach i obojczyku zostanie uznany za groźnego gangstera podczas, gdy może być pełnym empatii artystą nowego pokolenia z żoną i dwójką dzieci - dodał Spencer. – Same natomiast tatuaże w zależności od miasta czy więzienia, gdzie ów obiekt przebywał mają inną historię, inne znaczenie. Najczęściej stanowią one niewerbalną formę okazywania swojej dominacji na danym terenie – ciągnął dalej i umilkł, gdy Derek odchrząknął znacząco.  
Spencer zaczerwienił się lekko.  
\- Taka mała dygresja – rzucił chłopak pospiesznie, wracając na sam środek sali. – Chciałbym właśnie, abyśmy przeprowadzili kilka analiz tego typu, ponieważ praktyka jest najważniejsza.  
\- Z prawdziwymi seryjnymi mordercami? – wyrwał się Will.  
Spencer zesztywniał, ściskając mikrofon w dłoni jak tarczę.  
\- Profilowanie ich nie jest… Nie jest proste – wyjaśnił Reid ostrożnie. – Jest wiele czynników, które wpływają…  
\- Czy brałeś udział w profilowaniu jakiegoś? – spytała jakaś dziewczyna w niższym rzędzie i Spencer zagryzł wargę.  
\- Na przełomie marca i kwietnia tamtego roku – zaczął bardzo powoli Reid. – Nie jestem do końca przekonany czy wiecie jak odbywa się faktycznie tego typu akcja. Nie wyjeżdżamy w teren, szukając wskazówek typu ślad jego buta odchodził lekko w lewo, więc obiekt musi utykać – wyjaśnił, gdy na sali zrobiło się ciszej. – Jesteśmy naukowcami, więc naszym zadaniem jest nie wejść na linię ognia. Siedzieć w czterech ścianach biura i tam też analizować poszlaki, aby stworzyć profil, który przedstawia się mediom, aby uniknąć kolejnych morderstw. One jednak się zdarzają, bo ludzie nie patrzą na swojego starego znajomego jak na przyszłego gwałciciela, któremu przez nas skończyły się cele – dodał jednym tchem. – Na przełomie marca i kwietnia tamtego roku w Chicago odbywały się seminaria dotyczące profilowania członków sekt i ich przyszłych wyznawców. Brał w nich udział Agent Specjalny Jason Gideon, który zwrócił się później do nas z prośbą o pomoc. Pierwszy profil, który FBI przedstawiło miejscowym policjantom był błędny. Częściowo błędny – powiedział Spencer. – Zakładał, że obiekt jest przykładnym ojcem, który swój stres rozładowuje gwałcąc i mordując przypadkowe prostytutki. Oczywiście FBI nie miało dostatecznych danych, aby odkryć powiązania pomiędzy tymi ofiarami i obiektem. Obiekt pozostał na wolności przez kolejne dwa tygodnie eskalując i pozbawiając życia następne dwie ofiary. Matkę czwórki dzieci oraz samotną, dobrze zarabiającą singielkę – Spencer wziął głębszy wdech. – Nie ma większej przypadkowości. Brak danych skłonił agentów do szukania pomocy u ludzi, którzy mieliby świeże spojrzenie na sprawę.  
\- Takich jak ty – wtrącił Morgan, chcąc ustalić ile wspólnego miał z tym Reid.  
Spencer skinął głową.  
\- Agent Hotchner przyjrzał się jeszcze raz cechom psychologicznym obiektu, Agent Gideon skupił się na wiktymologii, natomiast mnie w udziale przyszło określenie strefy komfortu. Czy ktoś wie czym jest strefa komfortu? – spytał Reid i pokiwał głową, gdy nikt nie podniósł ręki. – Strefa komfortu to strefa działań obiektu. To kilometry kwadratowe, które zna, na których poluje. Początkowo strefa komfortu obejmowała ponad dziewięć kilometrów kwadratowych, ale w ciągu dwóch tygodni udało nam się ją zmniejszyć do zaledwie dwóch ulic – wyjaśnił Reid i odgarnął włosy z twarzy.  
\- Czy udało się ująć obiekt? – spytał Will.  
\- W chwili zagrożenia, napięcia związanego z zacieśniającą się obławą psychopaci robią najróżniejsze rzeczy. Przeważnie jesteśmy w stanie to przewidzieć dzięki naszym profilom, ale jednak w większości spraw jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ obiekt jest zbyt zafiksowany na punkcie swojej fantazji, abyśmy mogli mieć stuprocentową pewność. Obiekt, o którym mówię, zamknął się w swoim domu, zgwałcił swoją córkę wielokrotnie zanim udusił ją własnymi rękami. FBI dotarło na miejsce zaledwie dziesięć minut później, ale rozległe uszkodzenia krtani uniemożliwiły przeprowadzenie resuscytacji. Mężczyzna był biały, po czterdziestce, a jego żona zmarła w trzy miesiące wcześniej, co okazało się czynnikiem stresogennym. Czuł, że nie ma kontroli nad córką, więc mordował w jej zastępstwie prostytutki, o których myślał, że ich ojcowie źle je wychowali. Kolejnymi ofiarami były przyjaciółki matki, które wspierały dziewczynę w żałobie – wyjaśnił sucho Spencer.  
Na sali zrobiło się niezwykle cicho.  
\- Czyli tylko profil geograficzny się zgadzał? – spytał Cartwright o dziwo.  
Reid zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Obiekt miał dwójkę dzieci. Gwałcił i mordował swoją córkę podczas, gdy jego siedmioletni syn wciąż znajdował się w domu. I teraz zostaje z nami pytanie czy ten siedmiolatek jako pośrednia ofiara przestępstwa zbuduje kręgosłup moralny, który będzie jednoznacznie określał czym jest dobro a czym jest zło? Czy jednak jego umysł został tak zwichrowany, że nie ma już nadziei i za kilka lat będziemy mieli do czynienia z kolejnym seryjnym mordercą? Może bardziej wysublimowanym i trudniejszym do wykrycia… - zakończył Reid.  
Derek nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Spencer po raz pierwszy wygląda bardziej na młodego mężczyznę niż dzieciaka, który wciąż powinien być w liceum. Studenci zaczęli szeptać między sobą, gdy Reid odłożył notatki, do których nie zajrzał przez całe półtorej godziny.  
\- Może niczego nie widział – powiedział ktoś z wyraźną nadzieją.  
Spencer zatrzymał się w pół kroku, obejmując chude ramiona.  
\- Obiekt zamknął syna w szafie w pokoju córki, gdzie dokonał… przestępstwa. Nawet jeśli dziecko zamknęło oczy, gwałt jest na tyle głośny, że nie mógł pozostać niezauważony. Umysł siedmiolatka nie jest w stanie do końca przeanalizować z czym ma do czynienia, ale wiąże sytuację z aspektem seksualnym ludzkiego życia – wyjaśnił spokojnie Spencer, wracając do mentorskiego tonu. – Przeczytajcie rozdział pierwszy podręcznika. Do zobaczenia na następnych zajęciach – powiedział, zerkając wymownie na zegarek.  
\- Kim był obiekt? – spytał Derek pospiesznie. – Musieliśmy słyszeć o nim… - zawahał się, bo Spencer patrzył na niego spokojnie.  
\- Dusicielem z Chicago – odparł Reid krótko, zbierając swoje książki.


End file.
